


MOBSTER'S EX-WIFE

by kingstoken



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: AU, Drabble, F/M, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 10:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16407161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken
Summary: ”Who’s that” he asked Benny, indicating the stunning brunette that just walked into the ballroom.





	MOBSTER'S EX-WIFE

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the [Jopper Autumn Challenge](https://jopperautumnchallenge.tumblr.com/), prompt "AU". I don't usually share my images here, but I created the manip first and this little story sprung from it. Joyce and Jim didn't grow up together and Lonnie is a mobster.

”Who’s that” he asked Benny, indicating the stunning brunette that just walked into the ballroom.

“Joyce Byers” Benny replied.

“Joyce, I like that name.”

“Forget about it, man. She’s not your type, divorced single mom of two boys, and an ex that’s an old fashioned tough guy, he terrorizes any guy who even thinks about going out with her.” Jim took a long drink from his rye and coke.

“Well, I don’t scarce so easily” he said, and made his way over to introduce himself to the lovely Joyce.


End file.
